my Tomoya Book one: Tomoya and Nagisa love
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Tomoya and Nagisa are going out still. Tomoya is trying to summon the courage to ask her to marry him. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Clannad story. It takes place in after-story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad after story or the first season. **

**Italics: thinking**

* * *

**Chapter one: Nagisa and Tomoya play baseball Part one**

**Tomoya Okazaki POV~**

Hello I am Tomoya Okazaki. I am 19 years old, and I am with Nagisa Furukawa. She is 20 years old, and just graduated. She is beautiful. But she has a illness that makes her delicate.

"Old man what are you talking about?" I asked. Akio sighed and gave me one of his weird trademark smirks. "The baseball game last time was a hit. So the same team asked for another game. I choose you and Nagisa to play on the team I coach." He said.

Nagisa stuttered. "But But I am not any good at baseball. And dad what about Tomoya's shoulder?" She asked. Akio sighed. "He will need to tough it out!" He said loudly. I sighed. "No use talking out of this." I said annoyed.

"Darn right you can't!" He said with a smug grin. We all sighed. "Hey maybe you can get your friends too." He said. I sighed once again. "Fine, if Kitomi is in town I will ask her." I glared at him.

Akio just laughed at my glare. Sanai giggled. "Ok then by next saturday have them ready!" He gave a thumbs up. I mentally face palmed. _"This is going to be one long week." _I thought to myself and groaned.

**Nagisa Furukawa POV**

Tomoya and I walked to the bus stop. "Ugh your dad can be a pain." he said to me. I giggled. "He can not help who he is, Tomoya." I smiled. We both laughed as we got on the bus. The bus driver drove down the bumpy bus route. I felt like I am going to pee soon if they stay on the bumpy route.

"Nagisa you okay?" Asked Tomoya. I nodded. "Yes I am fine." I said low. He sat back and pulled me close. "Okay Nagisa." he said softly.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter! Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Good morning. I have a flight in a half hour so I will not be on long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad/after story.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make I do own**

* * *

**Chapter two: ****Nagisa and Tomoya play baseball Part two**

******Tomoyo POV**

"Sure. I had fun last time we played a game of baseball." I answered. Tomoya smiled and bowed. "Thank you. Akio is just bent on having everyone from that game in this one and I really appreciate this." Said Tomoya. I giggled.

Then after we talked we went to Misai's knowing she would slam the door in Sunahara's face. When we got their Misai was chucking the lacrosse guys left and right. "Let me guess they called you a granny again Misai?" Asked Tomoya. She shot a glare at Tomoya.

"Not quite. They called me an old hag." She yelled as she threw them into the wall. Sunahara laughed. "Misai you are a hag." He laughed. _"Three two One.." _I counted down, and bam! Sunahara was in a choke hold.

"What did you say Sunahara? I believe you are about to beg forgiveness!" Misai yelled at him. He had eyes wide like he could not breathe. "That is what you get for opening your mouth." I told him.

"Oh shut up Tomoyo!" He cried out. I sighed. "Do you think you can behave so Tomoya and I can talk to Misai?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Good because I do not think you wanna be beaten by two girls in one day." I smirked. He started sweating badly. "Okay Tomoyo." He answered.

Misai let go of him and we all went to her apartment in the dorms. "So what brings you guys here. " Asked Misai. Tomoya sat down on a mat. "Remember when we all played baseball for Akio's team?" he asked.

Misai nodded. "Yea I remember why?" She asked. "Seems he wants to do another game since the same team asked for another." I said. "Hmm I am up for it. That was fun." She said. We all nodded. "Thanks Misai." I said along with Tomoya and Sunahara.

"No problem. Now Sunahara almost time for lights out, go." She said. He grumbled as he left. Tomoya left then I did.

**Tomoya Okazaki POV**~

"Well that went well. Now Just to get the others." I said. I looked in the park where I told Mei on the phone to meet me. "Okazaki!" Mei waved to me from near the swings. I sighed. "Hey Mei." i walked over.

"Been a while Okazaki. How are you and Nagisa?" She asked. I blushed. "We are both doing good." I smiled. Mei giggled. "Anyway I wanted to know if you would like to be in another baseball game with Akio's team from that one game?" I asked.

"Yea sure. I do not mind. I loved playing that game with you guys." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**LOL still have a few to recruit! Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! What is up? I am trying to update for everyone!**

**updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad/after story.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make I do own**

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings**

* * *

**Chapter three: Nagisa and Tomoya play baseball Part three**

**The game~ Reader's POV~**

Tomoya looked around the team. Yusuke Could not make it so he asked his siter to play. "Tomoya where is the girl?" Asked Akio. I shook my head. "Miss Koko said she was getting dropped off by the said girl before coming here." Said Nagisa.

"Um are you Nagisa Furukawa and Akio Furukawa?" Asked a young girl about my age. I smiled. She had sapphire hair, and Yusuke's eyes, but brighter. "Yes I am Akio Furukawa." Said Akio. "I am Yusuke's sister, Mihana. I was told that I could help out with your baseball game?" She said.

"Ok, um I am Nagisa Furukawa, and this is Tomoya Okazaki. We are the secondary captains to my dad." Said Nagisa. Mihana bowed. "Nice to meet you, I am Mihana Yoshino, Yusuke's younger sister." She introduced herself. We all bowed. "Nice to meet you two. This is Mei Sunahara, and her brother."I said.

"Oh the hyper guy?" She asked about Yohei. "I am not hyper. My name is Yohei Sunahara." He yelled. We all laughed. "I am Kyou and this is my sister Ryou." Said Kyou. "Nice to meet you Mihana chan." Said Ryou as she bowed once again.

"Just Mihana please and same. " She said. "My name is Misai." Said Misai as she introduced herself. Everyone finished up introductions and went to the dugout. "So have you played baseball before Mihana?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yes I used to play for my school. But since I graduated early I can not play on the team anymore." She said sadly. Ryou covered her mouth. "That must be not fun." She said. Mihana shook her head. "I teach some of the kids around my neighborhood." Said Mihana.

"Aww that is so sweet." Said Kyou. Mihana smiled. "I am aiming to be a doctor. I all ready enrolled for the next term." She said. We talked a bit more. "Okay everyone who is gonna be in the field and who is gonna be batting first?" Asked the empire. "Flip a coin?" Said Akio. They called heads and the opposite team called tails. "It is heads. Batter up!" Said the empire.

* * *

**YES! Game will begin. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. What is up? Not much here. Been cleaning up flood stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or after story.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs. and my ideas.**

**A/N: I am sorry for any misspellings.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Game ~**

**Reader's POV~**

Tomoya and the team moved to the dugout and decided who would bat first. Akio was the one decided for to bat first. "Ah chickens. I guess I will." He said under his breath as he went to bat. Everyone heard what he said even though he tried to say it under his breath. "Your dad thinks he said that under his breath?" Asked Mihana to Nagisa. Nagisa blushed in embarrassment, and nodded. "He is somewhat comedic." She said. Mihana nodded in agreement. They watched as Akio hit the ball, he got to first base.

Everyone cheered. Akio gave the peace sign. Everyone shook their head except for Sanai who giggled. "Batter up." Said the empire. Mihana went up. "I played for school and now play in my neighborhood!" She said as she swung her bat and hit a home run. Everyone cheered as she ran around the whole diamond. She jumped on to the home plate with a wink. "For my brother!" She cheered. Nagisa cheered as well as Mei. Everyone actually cheered for her. Yohei came up to bat, and of course got out. Everyone just glared at him.

Only three outs, and still did pretty good on the first inning. They took a break and got some water. "Anyone want anything to munch on?" Asked Sanai. Everyone nodded. "Yes please Sanai." They said in unison. She got out some watermelon. "A piece for everyone. Eat up." She smiled as she handed it out. "So what else do you do?" Asked Tomoyo to Mihana. Mihana swallowed some of her watermelon she had in her mouth. "I do alot of writing in my spare time." She smiled as she said that. Then the whistle went off. The second through last went well. They won and everyone went out with the opposite team paying for dinner.

**Mihana's POV~**

I ate some crab cheese and shrimp wontons at dinner with the team. "So how would you like to be on the roster if we all play again Mihana?" Asked Mr. Akio. I nodded. "Sure, it was fun." I smiled. Everyone cheered for the good game and we laughed at Akio as he made some silly jokes. They were a bit funny, but more is that Akio was being funny.

I bowed. "I better get going, I have to catch the last bus home." I said. Sanai stood. "Why don't you stay with my family tonight? You can call your brother and Koko from our place." She said.

* * *

**LOL cliffie. Please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! What is up? Camp is pretty good so far. Yesterday we had a carnival and contests and more. The petting zoo I helped out with. I got to hold the hedgehog. She is so very cute! There is also a goose, a big one I might add, a rooster, a rabbit and a llama! Then there is the contests and dunk tank! I volunteered for the dunk tank! It was fun.**

**We also played bingo and did a friendship ring or circle some call it. We did crafts too. We made out postcards and got to go swimming when it got warmer out. We had a pow wow before lights out last night, it was cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or after story.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs. and my ideas.**

**A/N: I am sorry for any misspellings.**

* * *

**Chapter five: A night at the Furukawa's~**

**Mihana's POV~**

I ate some crab cheese and shrimp wontons at dinner with the team. "So how would you like to be on the roster if we all play again Mihana?" Asked Mr. Akio. I nodded. "Sure, it was fun." I smiled. Everyone cheered for the good game and we laughed at Akio as he made some silly jokes. They were a bit funny, but more is that Akio was being funny.

I bowed. "I better get going, I have to catch the last bus home." I said. Sanai stood. "Why don't you stay with my family tonight? You can call your brother and Koko from our place." She said. I stuttered. "But won't I be a bother to you?" I asked. they laughed at my answer. I blushed embarrassedly. "Of course not. We offered remember?" Akio said as he grinned. I nodded. "All right thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Furukawa." I said as I bowed.

They laughed again. "Please just call us Akio and Sanai." They both asked at the same time. I nodded to both of them. We left soon after to go to their home. Everyone had to go home. I smiled at Nagisa and her boyfriend Tomoya. _"They look like such a great couple." _I thought to myself. Sanai spoke. "If you have no extra clothes, Nagisa and I do have some pjs we can lend you." She offered. I nodded. "Thank you so much." I bowed again. Sanai giggkled. "It is quite all right Mihana." She assured me.

**Nagisa Furukawa's POV~**

As we walked home I noticed Mihana's manners. She grew up well. "So Mihana have you thought about any other jobs?" My mom asked her. She blushed softly. "I can't find any other jobs. I have mornings usually off. And some weekends." She said. I looked at my mom, she was in thought. "We could use a hand at our bakery." She offered. Mihana looked at my mom. "I could help out when needed." She said. "Good idea mom." I said with a smile. My mom nodded and giggled. "It is not alot of money you will earn but enough to save up or something. Plus free lunch and more." She said.

Mihana nodded. "Thank you Sanai." She thanked my mom. My mom nodded and so did my dad. he grinned. "You are welcome." he said. We walked the rest of the way quietly.

* * *

**How did you like the chappie? I hope you did. Please remember to review.**

**7/5/13-will update soon**

**8/3/13 update in progress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or after story.**

**Claimer: I own my ocs. and my ideas.**

**A/N: I am sorry for any misspellings.**

* * *

_******Chapter six: sleepover**_

_**********Nagisa Furukawa's POV~**_

_Mihana looked at my mom. "I could help out when needed." She said. "Good idea mom." I said with a smile. My mom nodded and giggled. "It is not alot of money you will earn but enough to save up or something. Plus free lunch and more." She said._

_Mihana nodded. "Thank you Sanai." She thanked my mom. My mom nodded and so did my dad. he grinned. "You are welcome." he said. We walked the rest of the way quietly._

As soon as we got home we put away our leftovers. "would you like a tour Mihana?" Asked my mom. mihana nodded. "Sure Sanai." She giggled at my dad who was babbling. "Let's play twister yo!" He yelled. "B-but dad!" I stuttered. "Ugh old man that's perverted!" Said Tomoya. I blushed hard. "Yea dad! Plus we have a guest here! Which makes it even more perverted!" I exclaimed.

Mihana started laughing. "My dad is alot worse!" She laughed out. Everyone chuckled or giggled at her words. We all went around the shop. "This is where we make the bread and everything we sell in the shop part of the bakery." Showed my mom as we walked in. "Wow this is cool." Said Mihana. "It is not much but it bakes enough for the bakery." Said my dad.

I nodded. "I even help out when not at school." I put in. Mom nodded. "Tomoya does too. We think we will open up a bigger bakery when we save enough money." Said my mom.

**Mihana's POV~**

I looked around the ovens and racks. "Pretty cool." I said with a smile. Sanai beamed with happiness. "I am glad you like it. We do try our best." She said. "Sou ka." I smiled as I looked.

"Next is the store of the bakery or the shop as Sanai calls it." Said Akio. Sanai gave Akio a look of reproach. "Same thing my dear Akio." She said flately. I giggled at their talking. "You guys never argue?" I asked flat out.

They laughed as they looked at me. "No but we do have our sour moments." Akio said softly. I smiled more and walked behind them. "Sour moments ne? Sounds kinda iffy." I said.

"No we joke around alot and sometimes go overboard." Said Akio. I giggled a little. "I see." I said with a small smile. He nodded as we walked into the store. "Nice shop. I bet it gets busy in the morning ne?" I asked. They nodded as we walked over to the leftover bread. "This is Sanai's special rainbow bread." Said Akio. "Rainbow bread?" I asked.

* * *

**Oh boy! The rainbow bread. Who remembers what happened with that? Please remember to review! I am also on AO3!**

******i hope to update soon my beloved reader's 9-1-13**


End file.
